reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Zed's Dead, Baby
Zed's Dead, Baby is an achievement/trophy in the Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare DLC pack. Description "Attain 100% Game Completion statistic in Undead Nightmare." After obtaining 100% completion, unlimited item and ammo creation becomes available, making the ammo problems of the game almost virtually gone. This is only applicable to build ammunitions, not all types of ammunition. Undead Nightmare is significantly easier to get 100% completion in than ''Red Dead Redemption'', and can easily be done in less than nine hours total gameplay, as the Undead Nightmare story (Thus gameplay) is shorter than the Red Dead Redemption storyline. Acquisition This achievement requires players to completely finish every aspect of the game, as detailed below. On June 25, 2011, Rockstar added a 100% tracker for Undead Nightmare to the Social Club website to help players monitor their progress towards each of these requirements. Complete all the missions Survivor missions *"Love in the Time of Plague" *"Curious Tales from Blackwater" *"Get Back in that Hole, Partner" *"A Cure for Most of What Ails You" *"American Imperialism" *"Mother Superior Blues" *"A Civilized Man" Side-missions *"Birth of the Conservation Movement" *"Paternal Pride" *"Dinner for Two" *"Missing Souls" *"Filth and Other Entertainment" *"Biographies and Lies" Have all the regions saved at least once West Elizabeth :#Blackwater :#Manzanita Post :#Cochinay :#Pacific Union R.R. Camp New Austin :#Thieves' Landing :#MacFarlane's Ranch :#Armadillo :#Twin Rocks :#Fort Mercer :#Plainview :#Ridgewood Farm :#Rathskeller Fork :#Gaptooth Breach Nuevo Paraiso :#Nosalida :#Escalera :#Tesoro Azul :#Chuparosa :#Las Hermanas :#Agave Viejo :#Casa Madrugada :#El Presidio :#El Matadero :#Torquemada Cleanse All the Graveyards #Blackwater Graveyard #Coot's Chapel #Odd Fellow's Rest #Tumbleweed Graveyard #Sepulcro Save all Missing Persons *10 Missing Persons in Fort Mercer *6 Missing Persons in El Presidio 1% each for a total of 16% Finding and breaking the Unicorn *To find and break the Unicorn, you must first find and kill the Chupacabra. You can only kill the Chupacabra if you are a Rank 5 in Undead Hunter challenge and it can be commonly found in Diez Coronas. After the Chupacabra is killed, it is common that the Unicorn will spawn in the fields north-west of Torquemada. *Look for an area on the map with three horses. The unicorn spawns in that area. Complete all the Challenges *Four Horses of the Apocalypse *Undead Hunter Challenges *Undead Treasure Hunter *Undead Sharpshooter Obtain all the Outfits *Legend of the Apocalypse/Undead *Undead Hunter/Army of the Undead *Undead Cowboy Outfit Trivia *The title of this achievement/trophy is a partial quote from Butch Coolidge, a character played by Bruce Willis in the film Pulp Fiction ("Zed's dead, baby. Zed's dead.") *The term "Zed" has also been popularized in some TV shows and games as a slang term for zombies. *Upon reception of this achievement/trophy, builds no longer require items, thus the player can more easily obtain the items. *The game Lollipop Chainsaw has an achievement/trophy with a similar name. Glitch *Having already acquired Spinning Plates on a separate save, this trophy tripped with one town still showing as "Status Unknown", may be GOTY only. Category:Undead Nightmare achievements and trophies